general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Guy Lewis (Don Dolan)
Guy Lewis was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He was portrayed by Don Dolan from 1985-1992. Storylines Guy Lewis first appeared in in December of 1985 as a Sergeant and commanding officer of the Port Charles Police Department's Police Academy. From the outset, Sergeant Lewis was not enamored with Cadet Frisco Jones, and frequently tried to find ways to jettison Jones from the police ranks during academy training. Over time though, Sergeant Lewis began to respect Frisco and his unorthodox methods of crime-solving. In May of 1986, Sergeant Lewis was promoted to Captain, a position vacated by the promotion of Captain Burt Ramsey to Co-Chief of Police. The promotion was unusual due to the fact that Lieutenants had been seen at the PCPD previously, so presumably Lewis jumped ranks from Sergeant to Captain. In a conversation discussing the promotion, Chief Ramsey mentioned that he had worked out the promotion of Lewis with former PCPD Commissioner Robert Scorpio just prior to his departure for Australia. Thus, it would make sense to assume that Ramsey, bitter at having been passed over for Commissioner, had already decided to turn bad, and wanted a Captain who wasn't as familiar with the daily workings of the PCPD; as commander of the Police Academy, and not involved with daily police operations or command issues, Lewis certainly fit that need. Once promoted to Captain, Lewis always wore a police uniform and appeared to merely be involved with patrol operations, a striking contrast to his predecessor, Ramsey, who was always wearing a business suit and was involved with all facets of the PCPD. This can be explained by the fact that with Co-Chief Ramsey's administrative expertise and Co-Chief Anna Devane's investigative skills, the only need for the PCPD was for a Captain to coordinate patrol operations. With the arrest of Co-Chief Ramsey for money laundering, the PCPD reverted back to a traditional single-Chief department led by Anna Devane, and Lewis remained officially as second-in-command, but still a uniformed Captain. Captain Lewis was promoted to Chief of the PCPD in May of 1987, following the resignation of Chief Devane. He was the sole leader of the department for only a few months, until January of 1988, when Robert Scorpio returned to the position of PCPD Commissioner at the urging of Lewis himself. Lewis remained as Chief (presumably the position had been re-titled Chief of Operations) and top aide to Commissioner Scorpio; Guy clearly enjoyed working for Commissioner Scorpio, and did not relish being the head honcho at the PCPD, turning down an invitation from the Mayor to serve as Acting Commissioner in January of 1990 when Robert faked his own demise in order to solve a crime. Lewis reluctantly served as Acting Police Commissioner for about 3 months during 1991, when Scorpio was trying to help his brother Mac, and was clearly delighted to hand command of the PCPD back to him. Chief Lewis was last seen in uniform in February of 1992 leading the PCPD during the funeral of Commissioner Scorpio and former Co-Chief and Acting Police Commissioner Devane. He was mentioned several times over the next few months by new PCPD Commissioner Sean Donely, as late as July 31st, 1992, so it can be presumed that Chief Lewis helped Commissioner Donely adjust to his new position, and then retired from police service. Positions held Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional police officers Category:Fictional police detectives Category:Chiefs of Police and Police Commissioners of the PCPD Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:Characters created by Pat Falken Smith Category:Characters created by Norma Monty Category:Fictional law enforcement